Une nuit d'avril
by Javanaise
Summary: Nous savons que Harry et Drago se sont détestés à Poudlard. Mais nous savons également qu'ils finiront ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. Alors comment tout cela a-t-il débuté ? OS sur les prémices du Drarry.


Bonjour tout le monde. Je me rends compte que j'ai publié cet OS une première fois sans même écrire une note d'auteur, honte à moi. Je suis toujours stressée au moment de publier un de mes écrits, j'en perds mes bonnes manières.

Voici donc un OS très court, qui n'aura pas de suite. Je me suis juste amusée à imaginer l'un des rapprochements possibles entre Harry et Drago.

Je profite aussi de ce message pour remercier Riska qui a laissé une review. Désolée de te décevoir mais c'est bel et bien un mini-OS.

* * *

« _Le Survivant abuse de la bouteille_ » - La Gazette du Sorcier

« Harry, c'est Hermione ! Ouvre la porte, tout le monde s'inquiète ! Harry ? Harry ?! »

« _Harry Potter, Survivant, Sauveur du monde sorcier, alcoolique ?_ » - Sorcière Hebdo

« Harry vieux, c'est moi. Écoute, Hermione est dans tous ses états, tu veux pas ouvrir ? Juste pour qu'on s'assure que tout va bien. »

« _Le témoignage choc d'une serveuse de la Tête de Sanglier : ''Harry Potter est notre meilleur client'' !_ » - La Gazette du Sorcier

« Harry mon chéri, c'est Molly. Je t'apporte une tarte à la mélasse... Tu n'es pas là ? Bon, je la laisse sur le pas de la porte, essaie de ne pas trop attendre avant de la récupérer. »

« _Le Survivant aperçu ivre mort dans les rues du Londres Moldu_ » - Le Sorcier du Soir

« Harry, je te préviens si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je la défonce à coup de pied et même tes meilleures protections magiques ne pourront pas m'empêcher d'entrer ! Je suis sérieuse Harry ! Ouvre cette porte, c'est devenu n'importe quoi ! » Le poing de Ginny tapait sans répit contre la porte de bois, mais cela ne servait à rien. Désormais, s'ils voulaient des nouvelles de Harry Potter, ils devaient lire la presse à scandale. Cela faisait des mois que le jeune homme n'avait plus ouvert sa porte.

* * *

23 heures 30. Quatre cocktails, sept sous-entendus légèrement sexuels et environ 54 frôlements de mains. Drago Malefoy était quasiment sûr que c'était gagné. Emma (ou Ella... il n'était plus certain) était magnifique. Grande, mince, ses cheveux blonds étaient soyeux et joliment ondulés, elle portait une robe de soie bleu nuit qui épousait magnifiquement la cambrure de ses reins. Et surtout, c'était une Moldue et Drago adorait les Moldues. Une seule raison à cela : elles ne le jugeaient pas. Pour être précis, si, bien sûr, elle jugeait son physique, ses vêtements de marque, sa façon de parler. Rien qui pouvait l'inquiéter en somme. Par contre, elles ne jugeaient pas son passé, elles ne fronçaient pas les sourcils à l'évocation de son nom de famille. Elles ne le connaissaient pas et c'était là leur plus grande qualité.

Emma riait aux éclats alors qu'il n'avait pas sorti une seule plaisanterie, elle agitait ses mains en tout sens, secouait ses cheveux et lui lançait des regards langoureux. C'était trop facile. Et pourtant, il était fier de lui car ce soir-là, il avait vraiment besoin d'une fille pour se changer les idées. Sa journée avait été longue et particulièrement éreintante. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était se détendre dans les bras d'une sublime jeune femme.

Comme elles le faisaient toutes, Emma finit par poser sa main manucurée sur la cuisse de Drago. Il leva vers elle un regard lubrique et la jeune fille gloussa.

« Que dirais-tu d'un dernier verre chez moi ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, elle accepta. Il l'aida à enfiler un grand trench beige qui devait coûter aussi cher que l'épée de Gryffondor et la guida vers la sortie du bar, une main négligemment posée juste au dessus de ses fesses.

Il faisait frais pour une nuit d'avril. Drago aurait volontiers transplané mais c'était l'un des inconvénients à être accompagné d'une Moldue : il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant elle. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait absolument essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'elles appelaient toutes un ''taxi''.

Emma parlait sans cesse. C'était un avantage puisque Drago n'avait rien à dire. Lorqu'elle s'aventurait en terrain dangereux et qu'elle l'interrogeait sur son passé, il redirigeait habilement la conversation sur elle en posant une question sur un quelconque animal de compagnie qu'elle aurait pu avoir étant enfant. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il avait droit aux anecdotes absolument hi-la-ran-tes de Tom-Tom le lapin nain.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Emma s'était tu, d'autant plus qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un récit particulièrement long au sujet des endroits préférés de Tom-Tom pour dormir. En se tournant vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait blêmit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Là-bas, regarde » dit-elle en désignant un coin sombre de la rue où étaient entassés plusieurs sacs poubelle.

Drago essaya de se concentrer sur la ruelle mal éclairée. Il ne voyait rien de spécial. Finalement, Emma était peut-être plus saoule qu'il le pensait. Voyant qu'il était perplexe, elle insista :

« J'ai vu quelqu'un. Sûrement un SDF complètement ivre. » Elle en profita pour se coller un peu contre Drago, qui se demandait vaguement ce qu'était un SDF.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là » dit-il en resserrant son emprise atour de la taille de la jeune femme. Les femmes adoraient jouer aux sainte-nitouche, elles aimaient se sentir protégées.

Alors qu'ils pressaient le pas dans la rue londonienne, Drago aperçut également ce qui avait effrayé son rencard. Un homme, complètement saoul, était avachi contre le mur. Il avait l'air proche de l'évanouissement et Drago constata avec dégoût qu'une flaque de vomi s'étalait à côté de lui. En entendant les bruits de leurs pas qui résonnaient, l'homme sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits, il s'avança de quelques pas et Drago put enfin voir son visage.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'après la semaine affreuse qu'il venait de passer, il n'aurait pas non plus un week-end tranquille. Parce qu'évidemment, la chance ne lui avait pas souri depuis des années et ce n'était pas ce soir-là que ça allait commencer. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur Harry Potter.

Il avait lu les journaux et il avait cru, à tort visiblement, qu'ils exagéraient. Pourtant, l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était bien loin du garçon qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Potter était comme l'ombre de lui-même. Il portait une chemise noire dont le col était légèrement déchiré, un jean Moldu aux taches suspectes (vu l'odeur, Drago pariait sur un mélange de vin et de vodka). Ses cheveux étaient sales, ses cernes creusaient son regard, le blanc de ses yeux étaient striés de vaisseaux explosés. Il faisait peur à voir.

« Drago, viens, allons-nous-en » supplia Emma.

Le nom, par une malchance que Drago ne pensait pas mériter, se fraya un chemin parmi le brouillard qui encombrait le cerveau de Potter et y déclencha sûrement une sonnette d'alarme parce que le Survivant bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à ''Malefoy''.

« Monsieur, laissez-nous tranquille, nous n'avons pas d'argent » bredouilla cette chère Emma.

Le Balafré ne lui prêta aucune attention, il tituba vers le blond et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour le dévisager. Enfin, il déglutit et d'une voix rauque, articula :

« Drago Malefoy ? »

Au moment même où le corps tout entier d'Emma se raidit, Drago sut que c'était perdu. Elle le regarda comme s'il était l'être le plus abject de la planète.

« Tu le... connais ? » Sa voix était plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Mais peu importe Emma, ne restons pas là » tenta-t-il en priant pour que Potter se la ferme.

« Ella » rectifia-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et merde.

« Je vais m'appeler un taxi. Et toi, tu pourras passer la soirée en compagnie de ton... ami » dit-elle en jetant un regard consterné vers Potter, qui choisit ce moment-là pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

Drago s'agenouilla, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus convaincre Emma (ou Ella, apparemment) d'aller chez lui désormais mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir en aide à Potter qui venait de s'arranger pour lui gâcher son rendez-vous et par extension, sa vie. Une fois de plus. Et il exagérait à peine.

« Potter ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il avec réticence. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que le Survivant meure devant lui. Il pourrait être accusé, avec sa chance.

« Malefoy » marmonna Potty.

Super, il l'entendait. Drago se retourna pour voir où en était sa chère et tendre avec ses histoires de taxis. C'était apparemment un moyen de transport pratique puisque la jeune femme était déjà en train de refermer la portière d'une voiture noire, sans un regard pour lui.

Puisqu'il se savait désormais seul, Drago sortit sa baguette et d'un aguamenti, il balança un jet d'eau au visage du Balafré. Le brun toussa, cracha, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Soupir. Drago allait devoir passer à l'étape supérieure. En essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur nauséabonde de Potter, Drago le mit en position assise, agrippa sa taille et transplana.

Ils atterrirent directement dans la salle de bain de Drago et à peine avait-il posé un pied au sol que l'Élu (Élu de mon cul oui !) vomissait sur le carrelage blanc du Serpentard. C'en était trop.

« Nissy ! » appela Drago d'une voix tremblante de rage. Un elfe apparut immédiatement. « Nettoie ça et fais couler un bain... S'il te plaît » pensa-t-il à ajouter.

L'elfe se mit à l'œuvre et Drago en profita pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il attrapa un parchemin vierge et traça quelques mots à l'attention de Pansy : « SOS Potter chez moi dû à des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté. » En se tourna vers la cage de son hibou, il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide. Il devait être parti chasser des rongeurs. Hibou de merde. Soirée de merde. Vie de merde.

A contre cœur, il retourna dans sa salle de bain. Heureusement, Nissy avait tout nettoyé et un bain moussant attendait Potter.

« Écoute Nissy, tu vas lui faire prendre son bain et pendant ce temps, je vais aller m'allonger, d'accord ? »

L'elfe lui lança un regard coupable.

« Nissy ne peut pas voir Mr Potter le Survivant tout nu, Monsieur » dit-il en plaquant ses mains poilus devant ses yeux.

Inspirez. Expirez. Inspirez. Drago essayait de faire des efforts mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'on se foutait de lui.

« Nissy, à quoi tu sers au juste ? Tu sais que les Moldus ont inventé quelque chose qui s'appelle livraison à domicile ? Je pourrais te renvoyer et me faire livrer tous mes repas. »

L'elfe n'eut pas vraiment l'air inquiet, il se contenta de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Drago et transplana à nouveau.

« Bon, Potter, déshabille-toi » ordonna-t-il.

Docilement, Harry commença à triturer les boutons de sa chemise. Au bout de trois minutes et douze longues secondes, Drago comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. Maudissant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Harry. Ensuite, il lui baissa le pantalon et retira ses chaussettes.

« Caleçon » marmonna Harry. Et Drago crut même l'entendre ricaner.

« Tu rêves, Potty, je touche pas à tes sous-vêtements. »

Il l'agrippa ensuite et le souleva sans grand problème avant de le plonger dans le bain.

« Essaie de pas te noyer, je reviens. »

Drago partit dans sa chambre, il fouilla les tiroirs de sa table de chevet jusqu'à trouver une potion orange qu'il emporta avec lui dans la salle de bain.

« Avale ça Potter, ça ira mieux ensuite. » Le brun grogna, visiblement peu enclin à boire une potion inconnue. « Fais pas chier et avale ça. »

Il serra le menton du Survivant dans l'une de ses mains et entreprit de vider la fiole de potion dans la gorge de son invité surprise. La potion mettait généralement une dizaine de minutes à faire effet, pendant ce temps, il entreprit de mettre autant de savon et de mousse possible dans le bain. Cette odeur d'alcool était insupportable. Pendant quelques instants, il songea à prévenir quelqu'un que Potter était chez lui. Un de ses amis, quelqu'un qui pourrait venir le récupérer. Il se souvint que Kanka, son hibou grand duc, était de sortie et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie qu'une bande de rouquins débarquent chez lui.

Potter devait revenir à un état plus sobre puisqu'il porta l'une de ses mains à son crâne, comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui provoquer une telle migraine.

« Vodka et vin » l'éclara Drago.

La voix du blond eut un effet assez comique sur le Survivant qui ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Drago pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il prenait un bain en caleçon. Drago Malefoy, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, se tenait dans la même salle de bain que lui. Le blond aurait ri... s'il n'était pas si dépité par la situation.

« T'étais complètement saoul, dans une rue moldue. Je t'ai ramené ici parce que j'avais peur que tu meures et qu'on m'accuse. » Malefoy préférait que les choses soient claires. Il ne voulait pas que le Balafré aille s'imaginer qu'il l'avait kidnappé ou il ne savait quoi.

« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi maintenant » dit Potter. Il s'assit dans le bain, ses mains massant toujours ses tempes douloureuses.

« Ok, habille-toi et tu pourras transplaner »

Le brun pâlit. L'idée de transplaner avec une terrible gueule de bois n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Saint-Potter. Drago s'en contre fichait, maintenant qu'il lui avait filé cette foutue potion (et c'était son dernier flacon, en plus !) il ne voulait plus voir cet idiot.

Harry sortit de la baignoire et Drago prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Non seulement, il aurait pu compter chacune des côtes du brun mais en plus, de nombreux ecchymoses s'étalaient sur son corps chétif. Son regard devait être insistant parce que Potter s'en aperçut.

« Je pourrais avoir une serviette ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sans se faire prier, Drago ouvrit son armoire, prit une serviette et la lui tendit. Il ajouta également un jean et une chemise propres. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau surpris en train de regarder cet idiot.

Quand Potter fit son apparition dans la cuisine, pied nus et les cheveux encore mouillés, Drago eut une vague hésitation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très judicieux de le renvoyer chez lui, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait une demi-heure auparavant. Heureusement, il se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas le laisser manipuler par Saint-Potter et devenir gentil ! Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer à l'elfe de maison.

« Tu peux utiliser ma cheminée si tu préfères » proposa-t-il tout de même.

Harry acquiesça d'un air rassuré. Il tenait dans sa main ses affaires sales et ses chaussures. Visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Bon Potty, j'ai pas que ça à faire. » Drago était trop aimable. Il l'aidait même à ne pas être trop gêné.

Potter bredouilla un bref « merci » avant d'attraper la poudre de cheminette qui brillait dans son pot et d'annoncer son adresse.

Sa voix était si empâtée que Drago se demanda s'il arriverait à destination.

* * *

 _Ses cernes lui donnaient un air mystérieux, ses joues creuses accentuaient à merveille sa mâchoire. Potter avançait d'un pas assuré, une chemise blanche épousait le mouvement de ses hanches._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant. Une heure du matin. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait mis des années à comprendre : il trouvait Potter beau.

Décidément, il avait une vie de merde.

Beau. Il le trouvait beau. Il avait envie de mourir. Comment une chose aussi affreuse pouvait lui arriver à lui ? Ok, il avait eu une attitude horrible pendant des années mais c'était pas un peu cher payé ça ?

Drago ferma les yeux pour remettre ses idées au clair. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que ranimer les images de son rêve. Potter et son regard incendiaire, Potter et ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes. Drago avait envie de l'embrasser.

Et de mourir. Surtout de mourir en fait.

« Sa fameuse obsession pour Potter ». C'était ainsi que l'appelait Pansy. Pendant toutes les années à Poudlard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser au Balafré, de le chercher dans les couloirs, de regarder ce qu'il faisait à la table des Gryffondor. Bien sûr, c'était parce qu'il le détestait, parce qu'il voulait lui pourrir la vie. Tout le monde savait ça. Sauf que lui, il savait aussi que la nuit dans ses rêves, il ne détestait pas Potter autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il avait essayé de refouler ces pensées loin, loin dans son esprit. Et ça avait marché, la guerre aidant. Comment aurait-il pu réfléchir à ses prétendus sentiments pour Potter pendant que Voldemort vivait chez lui et menaçait sa famille ? Puis lorsque tout cela avait enfin été terminé, il avait été trop occupé à se racheter. Rendre service, travailler pour rien au Ministère, faire du bénévolat. Il avait tout fait pour qu'on comprenne qu'il regrettait, qu'il voulait repartir à zéro. Potter n'avait pas de place dans ses pensées et il avait fini par oublier. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Si tout c'était passé comme prévu, il n'aurait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Au contraire, il aurait goûté aux merveilles d'Ella. Mais non, trop facile. Au lieu de ça, il avait ramené Potty chez lui puis il avait rêvé de lui et l'avait trouvé beau. Aussi beau que le merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

A trois heures du matin, Drago avait encore les yeux grand ouverts, tournant et retournant dans son lit. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il savait que Potter était beau. Doucement, il s'était habitué à cette idée. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il trouvait le Survivant agréable à regarder. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il rêvait de ses yeux verts et torturés. Ça pouvait être le petit secret de Drago. Quelque chose qu'il garderait en lui. Rassuré, Drago put enfin se rendormir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait de penser que s'il repassait exactement au même endroit, il pourrait peut-être recroiser Potter le vendredi suivant. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de le voir. Juste quelques minutes, dans une ruelle sombre. Drago n'avait même pas besoin de lui parler, il voulait juste le regarder...

Il était vraiment foutu, non ?

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, un Harry Potter dégrisé était allongé sur le canapé de cuir du square Grimmaurd. Il rabattit une fine couverture sur son corps courbaturé et pour la énième fois, il se promit de ne plus boire. Quand il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, une impression particulière lui revint à l'esprit : le bondissement étrange de son cœur lorsque Malefoy l'avait ramassé pour l'amener chez lui.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il était épuisé et le sommeil le gagnait déjà.

Fin.


End file.
